Sex on the Ed
by HeyNowNow
Summary: Double D asks the Kankers for help wooing Eddy and he got what he asked for. (Eddy/Double D)


Double D sat in the backseat of the Kanker's beat up station wagon along with May. He was an absolute fool to have trusted them and go to them for any sort of advice, much less advice on how to woo Eddy at the bar just outside of town that everyone was planning to go to since finding out they don't card.

Lee, Marie, and May were dressed to the nines. Lee had on flats, tight leather pants with a red corset top that highlighted her bright red lipstick and red curls, which she wore loose over her shoulders, but with bangs low enough to cover her eyes. Marie had on leather boots, ripped jeans, a black mesh top that hung off her shoulder and visibly showed her bright cerulean bra. She had leather cuffs on both wrists and a modest amount of eyeshadow on her lids. May wore platform sneakers, the shortest skirt Double D had ever seen that could still technically constitute as a skirt, with a tank top and over it all was one of Ed's jackets. Like her sisters, she kept her makeup at a minimum, choosing only lip gloss and a touch of eyeshadow, with her hair clipped back on the side with a barrette.

Double D thought they looked lovely, but he whimpered and pressed his knees together. He didn't know why they had to extend their fashion sense onto him. They had him wear extremely short lavender short-shorts, thigh high pinks socks and dark purple mary janes. The girls had argued for five minutes about what top to put him in, and they ultimately decided on a tube top because he had the collarbones for it. They also glossed his lips and lightly covered his eyelids in pastel eyeshadow. He was surprised they didn't ask him to take off his beanie, but May clipped a brooch with a pink heart and the words "Baby Girl" written in cursive. They topped the look off with a rainbow tattoo choker.

"We're here! Ready for you debut, Double D?" Lee asked as they turned into the bar's parking lot.

"I can wait in the car while you girls have fun. I don't mind," he said, smiling and hoping they would actually let him stay.

"No way! Your man's in that bar, Double D! You gotta go in there and show him a good time!" May said, sliding towards him and ready to push him out while Marie swung open the door.

"This outfit is our masterpiece, so you're showing it off," Marie said, grabbing his arms and dragging him out.

"And it's a great outfit! Just not on me!" Double D struggled out of Marie's grip, but she was strong and May helped by shoving him out of his seat.

"Don't play us for fools, Double D. You came to us for help, remember?" Lee said, walking towards him. "And you always get dolled up for Eddy. What's so different now?"

"I don't get dolled up for him! That he makes me dress up for his asinine plans is totally different!"

"Is it?" Lee smiled and scrunched up her nose. She turned on her heels and with arms crossed walked to the entrance of the bar. Her sisters each looped an arm around Double D's arms and pulled him with them to the bar. He struggled and tried to bribe them into leaving him in the car, but they weren't having it. They pushed Double D through the doors of the bar, and he gasped and felt so exposed when he saw the others, drinking, dancing around, and having fun in the bar. They, however, paid no notice of him. The bar was dark, and since the Kankers wanted to arrive fashionably late, everyone was tipsy. Double D gulped and hugged himself, scanning the room in desperation until he found Eddy sitting at the bar, laughing with Ed, both had drinks in their hands. He made a beeline to them and crashed his body against Eddy's.

"Hey! There you are, sockhead! We went to your house but you weren't there. We figured you chickened out and hid from us so you wouldn't have to come," Eddy said, smiling and pleased Double D had indeed showed up and he sipped his drink.

"Eddy, please! Take me home before someone sees me! I have to go right now!" Double D said, his voice in a panic.

"You look pretty, Double D," Ed said over Eddy, who finally took a good look at him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Eddy asked.

"It doesn't matter! I need to go now!"

"Woah, I need an explanation, you can't possibly expect me to move past this outfit," Eddy said.

Double D groaned and rolled his eyes. "I was a fool and asked the Kankers for help in a private matter and this is what I got in exchange for going to them in good faith. Are you happy now? Can we please go home!"

Eddy turned in his stool so he was leaning against the bar. He bit his lower lip and had a mischievous smile on his lips. "Ed, give me the keys to your mom's SUV." He held out his hand without breaking eye contact with Double D.

"But my mom said you can't drive it because you're not on the insurance," Ed said.

"Just give me the keys, asshole," Eddy said, growing annoyed and turning to him. Ed sighed and gave him the keys. Eddy held them out in front of Double D and shook them. "This what you want? I'll take you home, Double D, but you know it'll cost you."

"Eddy! Please! Whatever you want, I'll give it to you later, I swear, but take me home now!" Double D was on the verge of tears, but Eddy paid him no mind and signaled to the bartender, who placed a whiskey sour in front of him.

"Drink this," Eddy said, handing him the drink.

"Eddy!"

"Drink this," he repeated.

Double D choked back a sob and he did as he was told.

"Toss it back," Eddy said, pushing the glass higher.

When he finished his drink, Double D shook his head and scrunched up his face, but he did as he was told and put the glass back on the bar. "Can we go now?"

"I'll take you home after you dance with me," Eddy said, getting off the stool and stuffing the car keys into his pocket.

"Dance? Eddy! That's the exact opposite of what I want! I don't want anyone to see me, don't you get it?"

"No dance, no ride, Double D. You can always ask Kevin for a lift though. Or Jimmy. I think I saw him here tonight."

Double D pouted. He turned to the crowded dance floor. It was dark, the only light illuminating it being strobe lights. "Just one dance?"

"Just one," Eddy said, smiling and putting an arm around his waist.

"Okay," Double D said, suddenly growing excited.

Eddy led them to the center of the dancefloor, where he pulled Double D close by his hips and put a leg between Double D's and began grinding into him. Double D had his hands on Eddy's shoulder as he gasped at the intimate movements Eddy was making, but soon he began grinding into him as well, the music helping them both move in sync.

"Who's Eddy dancing with?" Kevin asked Nazz from the otherside of the dancefloor.

"Is that Double D?" Jimmy whispered to Jonny as the two were taking a dancing break against the wall.

As Double D feared, dancing did create a spectacle as all those in the bar, neighbors and strangers alike, turned to look at them. What he hadn't counted on, however, was that now that he was dancing, he didn't care about gawking eyes and loud whispers, all he cared about was Eddy's firm hands on his hips and his growing erection rubbing up against him. He didn't notice May rushing to Ed at pulling him to the dance floor so now they were dancing beside them. He didn't notice Lee hitting on a girl at the bar, or that Marie was dancing between two guys. All he knew was that Eddy was holding him and that his own body was growing hot.

"Come on," Eddy said, once the song was over. He grabbed Double D by the wrist and dragged him along until they were back out in the cool night air and Double D remembered the deal. One dance for a car ride home.

Eddy walked Double D to Ed's mom's minivan, opening it with a button on the keys. Double D bit his lower lip, it was unexpected for Eddy to hold up his end of a bargain, and Double D realized he wish he hadn't and that they had continued dancing instead.

"Get in," Eddy said, opening the back sliding door and with his head pointing to it.

"Oh, uh." Double D stood still, his left hand rubbing his right arm as he feet turned in. How to explain to Eddy that he wanted to keep dancing? That he didn't want the intimacy he'd be craving from him to end just yet.

"Get in, Double D," Eddy repeated, his foot impatiently tapping on the ground. Double D did as he was told and was surprised again by Eddy following him in rather than moving to the driver's seat.

"Aren't you-" Double D began to say, but was caught off by Eddy leaning over and kissing him hard. Double D couldn't help but melt into that kiss, his whole body exploding with want and need and knowing exactly what to do when the object of his affection began kissing him.

"What's the big idea, huh?" Eddy asked, pulling away from the kissing and instead putting an arm around Double D, another on Double D's thigh as he caressed his exposed skin while his thumb and fingertips slipped under the short shorts and sock. "Coming to a bar dressed up like this? Are you trying to get my attention?"

Double D opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, everything was moving so fast, he was still dazed from their dancing, now he had to contend with their kiss and Eddy's touches, it was too overwhelming.

Eddy could see how flustered Double D was, and he grinned wickedly, excited to have his cute love in such a compromising position. Alone, in the quiet privacy of the car, he let his eyes slowly wander down the length of Double D's body, enjoying the outfit he was wearing to the fullest, and chuckling in pleasure when he noticed Double D was as hard as he was, only the short shorts did a better job keeping his dick pressed down than his own jeans did.

"I gotta hand it to those Kankers, they do good work," Eddy said, chuckling again and scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

"What?" Double D said, practically whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Double D. You can't really expect to tell Lee anything and not have it immediately come back to me. You might as well should have asked me to my face the best ways to woo me, at least I don't have these types of clothes at my disposal." His hand ran up Double D's short shorts as he said that.

"So you knew? You told them to humiliate me?" A flash of anger arose in Double D's chest.

"Hey, I told them to do as you asked and help you out, that I would do my part at the bar, I didn't expect them to dress you exactly to my liking."

The way Eddy was staring at him and licking his lips squashed any feeble feelings of anger from Double D's chest and replaced it with feelings of excitement, nerves, and a touch of fear. He felt like a prey animal, caught in a trap, and Eddy was the hunter. Only Double D desperately wanted to be caught and done with as Eddy pleased. And almost like he read his mind, Eddy grew bored with all the talking and pushed himself closer to Double D, his hand moving from under the short shorts to unbuttoning them and letting Double D's dick out.

"You didn't have to go through all this, y'know. Get dressed up like a slut to grab my attention. You're already mine. But I'm glad you did, because this makes everything that much more fun."

Double D whined, his hands landing on Eddy's chest as he closed his eyes to be kissed again. Eddy kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth while his hand moved to rub the length of Double D's dick with his palm. Double D could taste the beer still on Eddy's tongue, but he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He moaned into the kiss and cried out as Eddy wrapped his whole hand around his hard on and began jerking him off, slowly at first, but he was picking up speed.

The deep kissing and handjob were awakening a strong passion from within Double D, and he pushed himself into Eddy and wanted more, wanted him to know how desperate he needed him. Eddy had an arm wrapped around Double D to hold him close, knowing that's what the other wanted, to be as close as possible. He could feel his own erection rubbing into the fabric of his boxer and he groaned at the sensation. This was when Double D remembered Eddy was hard too, and he wanted to make him feel as good as he was feeling in that moment. Their deep kissing turned into quick, needy pecks while Double D undid Eddy's pants with one hand and pulled his hot, hard dick out. Just touching Eddy this way made Double D hotter and his hole twitch, which made his face flush with embarrassment, but Eddy was none the wiser, his own face flushed with want and need.

They kissed and held each other and jerked each other off until they were on the very edge, each either moaning or groaning as they came in the other's hand. Even as they came, they didn't want to take their hands off each other, and they kept jerking each other off, using their own cum as added moisture until they were spent.

Double D fell back in the seat, his head tippee back as he caught his breath and Eddy reached for the packet of tissues in the front seat cup holder. He diligently cleaned them both up and shoved all the used tissues into the packet, which he then stuffed into his jean pocket to toss out later, feeling enough courteousness to not just leave them in the car for someone else to pick up.

They tucked themselves both back into their pants and shorts and Double D moved to cuddle into Eddy, kissing him gently on the cheek while Eddy rested his hand on his hip.

"This was fun," Double D said, smiling softly.

"Super fun," Eddy agreed.

"So you knew I went to the Kankers for help."

"Yep, though why you went to them is beyond me."

"Maybe I just needed some moral support."

"Did you get it?"

Double D giggled and cozied up closer to Eddy. "Yeah."

"Good." He kissed Double D's temple and squeezed him tight.

A part of Double D wanted to go back into the bar to dance more with Eddy and have a few more drinks, but he figured they could always return again some other time, because a much larger part of him wanted to stay in the minivan and cuddle with him forever. And that's what they did for the rest of the night. They cuddled and kissed and whispered sweet words, each happy and content to be together. And when it was getting late and Double D began yawning more, Eddy told him to lay his head on his lap and nap, that he wouldn't leave him alone, so that's what he did.

Double D didn't wake up again until the car was in motion. He was still laying on Eddy's lap, and Eddy had a protective arm around him, so he knew it was Ed that was driving.

"You know, I rather you had just driven home than splatter cum all over my mom's car," Ed complained.

"Okay, first off nothing was splattered. Everything got cleaned up. And don't give me that, I'm sure you guys have done it here loads of times," Eddy said.

"We actually haven't," May said from the passenger seat. "I keep asking but Ed keeps saying no, it's his mom's car."

"It is my mom's car! She picks Jimmy and Sarah up from cheerleading practice in this car!" Ed said.

"Psh, like those two haven't sucked a dick before," Eddy said. "Grow up, Ed."

"You grow up!" Ed snapped back.

May giggled and Double D smiled. He was sure he would feel guilty later on for defiling Ed's mother's car, but for now he was still riding on cloud nine. The rest of the car ride was filled with playful quarrelling, but once they arrived at Ed's place, Eddy gently rubbed Double D's arm and kissed his cheek.

"Wakey, wakey," he muttered.

Thought he had long since been awake, Double D yawned and stretched out, smiling dreamily at Eddy before sitting up. The two couples stepped out of the car, and a forlorn Ed led a happy May to the back of his house.

"Goodnight you two! Congrats for everything tonight!" May said, facing them before turning around and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Goodnight," Eddy said, his own arm tight around Double D's waist as he led him to his own home to spend the night.

Once in his bedroom, Eddy stripped until he was down to his boxers and undershirt. Double D stayed as he was, the outfit was already comfortable and he figured Eddy wasn't done enjoying it. In bed, the two kissed and made out for a moment, before Double D turned so Eddy could spoon him.

"Goodnight, Eddy," Double D said, his voice soft and happy.

"Goodnight, Double D," Eddy said, kissing his neck and holding him close against his chest until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
